


You and I

by Wolf_Princess_0817



Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Princess_0817/pseuds/Wolf_Princess_0817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Alex wasn't the only one that died when Ransik escaped.What if the green Time force ranger,Trip fell in love with her and she fell in love with him.The girl's name is Kite.Like Trip she's a Xybrian but she has a white heart shaped gem on her forehead.What happens when Kite appears in the future?Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

The year 3000  
Kite pov  
____________  
I was currently in my room with my boyfriend Trip.He looked tired."Hey trip.You ok?"I asked him."Yeah I'm just tired."He said."Hey at least we caught almost all of the criminals on the street."I said trying to cheer him up.He smiled at my bad attempt to make him smile."Hey I finally got you to smile for once."I said smiling widely."You always make me smile."Trip said side-hugging me and kissing my cheek.

We were called to the abandoned wear-house by one of our fellow police officers because it was a code red.We got dressed in our uniforms and grabbed our guns.We went to the abandoned wear-house and hid behind one of the barriers next to our friends Lucas and Katie.Another one of our friends,Jen Scotts came on her motorcycle and got off.She saluted to our captain.She asked us if we were ok and got in front of us.There was a giant explosion and we all watched in horror and anticipation waiting to see if anyone made it out alive.  
Jen's boyfriend and the red time force ranger,Alex came out with the number 1 criminal and wanted person,Ransik.He was brought to his knees while everyone cheered.Alex had a conversation with the commander before Jen walked over to Alex and Katie hugged us.Me not chocking because I was the only one who can stand her super strength.I felt someone grab my hand and looked up to see Trip.He smiled down at me and I smiled back.I interwinded our fingers and put my head on his shoulder.This was it.It was finally over.  
*The next day*

It was the day of Ransik's trial date.We were in the court room and waited until the trial started."This is great guys."Katie said from behind Trip and I.Me and trip turned around and looked at her and Lucas."We finally caught Ransik.We're finally free."She said and high five all of us.The trial had started and Alex and Jen came in.The judges appeared and we all watched as they set Ransik's future."We find the defendant guilty of all charges.He will go to prison for life."The judges said and everyone cheered in happiness.Ransik was pulled by his chain by some police officers and he turned to Jen and gave her a weird look.

Later on Jen,Lucas,Katie and trip were the ones who were to take Ransik to jail."Be careful Trip and Katie."I said to them as they got on their motorcycles."When are we not."Katie said as they put on their helmets.They rode off and I got in the car with Alex.He was sort of a big brother figure to me.I buckled up and he drove off."We did it bro."I said turning to him and smiling."We did it sis."He said taking his hand in mine.We talked and laughed for a while until we received a message."There are alarms going off in the prison."The message said.Alex picked up the communicator and pressed the button."We're on our way."Alex replied."Hang on."He said to me and did a u-turn."I love my job."I said smiling."So do I."He said and we arrived at the prison.We morphed into the red and black time force rangers.We pulled put our weapons and walked up the stairs and to the roof.When we got there we looked around and spotted Ransik was there.He just stood there smirking."Red and black ranger!Back again.You are either stupid or foolish."He said and charged at us and we ran at him.He slashed us in the back and we turned around to see he had a sword going out his wrist.

The battle was hard and in the end he ended up capturing us.I struggled to get out of his grip as he held the sword to our necks."You may have defeated us but you would never escape the Timr Force."Alex said and Ransik laughed."Where I'm going there is no Time Force."He said maniacally.Jen,Trip,Katie and Lucas came up on the roof."Alex!"Jen yelled the same time Trip yelled my name.Ransik turned us around and smirked.He pushed us foreword and slashed our backs.Alex and I fell on our backs.The pain was so unbearable that it caused us to demorph.A giant explosion went off and I felt my life slowly slip away from me."Kite!"I heard Trip say above me."Don't cry Trip.You're going to be alright."I said grabbed his hand in my weak one."Not without you,but you're going to be ok.Once this is all over we'll go to your favorite place at the park.Just keep holding on."Trip said quietly,tears running down his face."Don't worry Trip.I'll be fine."I said trying to keep my eyes open."Here take my morpher.There are 4 others on the ship."I said as he took my morpher gently off my wrist.I started to close my eyes."No Kite stay awake.Please stay awake."Trip pleaded shaking me slightly.I felt my gem start cracking and dimming.When Xybrians die our gems break from our heads."No.No no no no.Please stay awake.Don't leave me."Trip says whispering the last part."I love you Trip."I said and was engulfed by darkness.


End file.
